JuegaGerman
Germán Alejandro Garmendia Aranis (born ), better known online as JuegaGerman, or HolaSoyGerman, is the secondary channel created by HolaSoyGerman in May 2013. He uploaded his first video on the channel on June 20, 2013 where he played Slender. Near the end of 2013, he began to upload more of his commentaries of popular games such as The Walking Dead, Slender, Happy Wheels, etc. He has been consistent on this channel ever since, even more so than his main channel, uploading gaming videos, collaborations with other YouTubers such as fellow popular Spanish content creators, Fernanfloo and elrubiusOMG, and even personal vlogs, more so than his other two channels, some similar to the videos he uploaded on both, nearly daily. These videos include much more editing, sometimes much less but also include much more watch time and organized playlists of all of the channel's videos than both of his other channels. The channel is the 17th most subscribed channel , peaking at the 16th position five different times throughout 2017 to 2018, and the 87th most viewed channel on YouTube with over 37 million subscribers and over 10 billion total video views. Aranis currently gains subscribers and views faster than his main channel and has double the views than the HolaSoyGerman channel which used to be but is no longer in the top 100 most viewed channels, Aranis being the only channel owned by Garmendia to be on the list currently. This channel is as well among one of the fastest growing channels as in terms of subscriber and view gain. Subscriber Milestones Note the following dates are according to SocialBlade.com the dates may vary by about 1 day, and if you live outside of North America the dates may vary by up to 2 days due to the Time Zone Difference *1 million subscribers: December 22, 2013 *2 million subscribers: February 19, 2014 *3 million subscribers: April 22, 2014 *4 million subscribers: July 13, 2014 *5 million subscribers: October 4, 2014 *6 million subscribers: January 3, 2015 *7 million subscribers: April 3, 2015 *8 million subscribers: June 29, 2015 *9 million subscribers: September 11, 2015 *10 million subscribers: November 28, 2015 *11 million subscribers: January 24, 2016 *12 million subscribers: March 31, 2016 *13 million subscribers: May 20, 2016 *14 million subscribers: July 25, 2016 *15 million subscribers: September 18, 2016 *16 million subscribers: November 24, 2016 *17 million subscribers: January 9, 2017 *18 million subscribers: March 11, 2017 *19 million subscribers: April 22, 2017 *20 million subscribers: June 18, 2017 *21 million subscribers: August 12, 2017 *22 million subscribers: October 17, 2017 *23 million subscribers: December 17, 2017 *24 million subscribers: January 16, 2018 *25 million subscribers: March 2, 2018 *26 million subscribers: May 2, 2018 *27 million subscribers: June 24, 2018 *28 million subscribers: August 2, 2018 *29 million subscribers: September 14, 2018 *30 million subscribers: October 29, 2018 *31 million subscribers: December 18, 2018 *32 million subscribers: January 17, 2019 *33 million subscribers: February 3, 2019 *34 million subscribers: March 24, 2019 *35 million subscribers: May 27, 2019 *36 million subscribers: August 10, 2019 *37 million subscribers: November 1, 2019 *38 million subscribers: January 21, 2020 Video View Milestones *1 billion views: March 4, 2015 *2 billion views: December 11, 2015 *3 billion views: June 7, 2016 *4 billion views: January 1, 2017 *5 billion views: June 6, 2017 *6 billion views: November 15, 2017 *7 billion views: April 18, 2018 *8 billion views: October 10, 2018 *9 billion views: April 1, 2019 *10 billion views: October 18, 2019 es:JuegaGerman 'This page was created by Davidjl123 on March 3, 2017. ' Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Chilean YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:Three Million Subscribers Category:Four Million Subscribers Category:Five Million Subscribers Category:Ten Million Subscribers Category:Fifteen Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Million Subscribers Category:Twenty Five Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Million Subscribers Category:Thirty Five Million Subscribers Category:One Billion Views